Gifts of Love
by WhAt.is.going.ON
Summary: Two friends, one very thoughtful and the other confused. What trouble makes them land into a situation they can't help but to act on? The dawn rises, and feelings take control. CXH 'M' now, happy?
1. PREINTRO: In Heavens' Chambers

**Any moment now. . . You know what, I'm just going to start. It feels awkward so, hope you enjoy it and do tell me your thoughts of it. No FLAMES, please. I'd enjoy it, hope there isn't much mistakes and nevermind the typos or mistakes, or if there is lower capitalized letters or not, ne?**

**For now. . .since this is my only story, I hope it is good enough.**

* * *

**Gifts of Love**

PRE-INTRO: in Heavens chambers

The night was opaque, the stars gave off a glimmer of a wink; but it did not quell Himeko's worried thoughts, nor did it do anything to calm the raging emotion in her heart. All alone in her house, she sat on the decked porch, sighing wistfully every now and then. Her mind formulated thoughts of her friend; her friend whom held her close whenever they had sleep-over, as childish as it sounded. The meek teenage girl wrapped her arms under her knees, drawing comfort from the warmth her own body emanated and wished it to be Chikane holding her securely.

For the last four years in Otachibana Academy, while Chikane had a thriving popular fan club, it made everything the more harder to keep a secret. Their discreet friendship, and meets by the fenced tree that reigned over the school grounds. Himeko drew a deep exhale, her amethyst gems shimmered with a deep longing—but she did not know it herself, and brushed it off as merely wanting to see her friend.

Even during the hardest times, like accusing one another of something without any evidence, it made the hill steep and their steps falling deeper. But over time after explanations, the roads of accusation were clear and the road was smoothly paved. Though, fate had surprises that conquered their lives at one point. And through those times, it made them stronger, but the two friends had their conflicts.

Giving another prolonged sigh, the shy sylph looked at her front yard in contemplation. The garden needed love, the flowers were slowly wilted away—despite the sun and the chlorophyll that absorbed it for energy and the water it fed off to survive; all it needed was love to rejuvenate—and she used those flowers in the yearly contest. The reward of 25,000 yen was enough to pay for rent and hydro bills, etc. And the grass needed to be renewed, this was going on her to-do list for the next month. Seeing that July would be a great time to work her butt off, and refurnish her house and replace old tiles, just in time for the August yearly contest.

"Shouldn't you be inside? You'll get a cold sitting out here." That was not true, but Chikane needed to do something before she made Himeko warm herself. Plus, after running towards her friends' home, and with a desperate grip on her heart; it made her body warmer than it was and she needed to see Himeko right after practice. The mere thought sent her into a fiasco, it made her attention stop to see her Himeko on the swing; knees tucked, and hands clasping while she looked at the grass. She knew it felt parsimonious, but no matter how much the emotion was denied, it came back ten times stronger, and often left her nervous and made her choke up after realizing she couldn't remember all of her dream.

And her feebleness was just apart of the things she loved about Himeko—and no overrated cheesiness was going to stop her—but it gave chills down her spine. Many dreams attacked her, an envision of her and Himeko in bed, sleeping with a new life between their arms. Her picture shattered to new fantasies; the one from a week ago, made a rippling shudder course through her body. It cleared to reveal her with Himeko. . . .making sweet love. And Himeko's moans ringed throughout her mind with a singing echo. She just hoped it didn't make everything so difficult for her. Attention during class was directed to that taunting dream. With a mental picture of Himeko writing beneath her, as she explored her regions that are reserved for _her_. _Damn, _she admonished herself for even thinking of Himeko that way.

"Chikane-chan?" The high-school girl meekly questioned, her amethyst orbs shimmering in a caring warmth and giving a curious notation of 'Are you okay?'. The older girl looked away in resignation and shame; the shame that burned her cheeks and lit a fire in her heart. She was too aware of everything, from the clothes that hugged her developing curves and the sweet vapour hitting the cool night air and her heaving chest binded by a lacy bra, or how her lithe thighs clenched to keep her warm. It all over-loaded her senses and made her mouth dry like a desert, maybe heading here wasn't the best thing in mind filtered through her mind.

But seeing Himeko wasn't going to be enough soon, her control would snap. How would her feelings be viewed as? Disgust? Would there be rejection? . . .Hate? It made her knees quiver, her weakness revolved around Himeko. No, she didn't need Himeko's hate for something in society that was viewed as sinful, she would die before having Himeko hate her, the colors in her world would turn grey, her place in the world: desolate and her heart vacant as the empty hallways at school. But questions remained: should she be her friend; the friend whose place is reserved in Hell? Was it right to even be Himeko's friend after realizing her feelings?

Her attention to Himeko's question was directed away, her thoughts turned to deep, serious questions on her consquence should she confess. Her emotions quaked and throbbed in her heart, the organ painfully clenched. Did love bring pain? _It would be certainly a subject to focus on_, Chikane surmised pointedly, besides her chattings with Himeko surrounded the subject 'love'. If there was a person for their being, their soul-mate. And she briefly wondered if Himeko meant to ennounciate that their relationship should be announced to other fellow beings of their school.

_Why is Chikane-chan so distant? Is she. . ._ Her mind went off to a conclusion, a stubborn one, at that. The violet gems widened in realization and her mouth bulleted out the question before she could stop it. "Are you in love with someone?" The words tasted bitter on her tongue for some reason, and her heart felt like it was wrapped in plastic. It skipped a beat, her stomach tensed, but she stared abashedly at the wooden floor coated in a blue sheet; her cheeks aflame with hot heat.

Silence premeated the atmosphere, Chikane stood tense and tersely replied her answer which sounded (to Himeko) the most bravest thing she said. A mere and dull answer of "_no, my being is free._" before she sprinted off and disappeared the next three blocks of the town from where Himeko lived. As blue as the sky would be, and with dawn returning, Himeko felt a strange emptiness fill her stomach and tug harshly on her heart. Her mind void and stubborn on chanting: "_Chikane, is there something wrong?_", it was what she wanted to ask, but couldn't simply bring herself to say. It was just one of those times were words were strangled in her throat.

* * *

A gasp broke out of her mouth, running three blocks with the wind roaring past your ears at night, made the oxygen in her lungs freeze and dry her mouth. The night would turn over to a new dawn, with a fresh beginning. Her heart pounded like a hammer in her chest, the blood rushing past her ears like a bullet train did nothing to erase what she implied. Hope flared in her heart, but it mitigated just as quick as it had come, snuffing out that slender flame of her hope.

Glancing at her mansion, she passed the gates by jumping, landing with a huff. Her lone surroundings didn't ever change, her parents dead and escaped to that plane of Nirvana, in peace and watching over her for the time remaining in the shape of the moon and rain. Chikane gave her auqamarine tresses a quick brush with her nimble fingers, and smoothed her creased sweater and jeans, then began awaiting for her maid, Otoha to give a stern lecture about being out so late. . ._again_.

The door burst open and dim light shone down the stairway and onto the Himemiya's outline. Otoha, ready and dressed warmly for the occasion and started to harangue the heiress, to call first and etc. Chikane tried to diverge the conversation onto a different subject; she knew this was coming, but to be nervous for no reason? It made no sense, but in a hypothetical way, it was perfect sense. The lecture was long, and Otoha, a very stubborn maid, gave way when she saw Chikane exhausted from having her ears chatted off.

For a consequence, she would have to report if she had anything that abruptly came up.

_The night is getting old Otoha, and inside there, _she mentally pointed to the open door that gave way to the warmth protruding and internally scowled,_ is my comfy place. _But she stopped, sarcasm was going to grow on her if she wasn't careful, and the Himemiya heiress wasn't going to turn into some sarcastic, verement teenager, who just scream anarchist. She had more pride and honor than that.

Sighing, Chikane shook her head and glided past Otoha, who had her eyes and closed and still sermonizing to no one now. She felt a longing, and remorse, _what kind of friend am I?_ Her mind was haunted with that question, she kept asking herself and wondered.

_How much control do I have before snapping?_

_An angel you are, I can't help but feel this way, is it human to live such a sinful path?_

_

* * *

_

**Well, there you have it. My first installment, hope you guys like it! :)**


	2. INTRO: Passion Pressures

4:43PM—

**Sorry, for being uncouth. Well, this is the second installment of _Gifts of Love_, I love the reviews. Thanks for the support. Hope you guys out there keep reading. I just need to think that it doesn't get too _boring_. ;) And I do hope you enjoy this. . .eh, cha. . .pter. Review and the next one will arrive sooner. :) I'm in a good mood today.**

_Gifts of Love_

INTRO: passion pressures

Ultimately, Chikane choose the path of self-rehabilitation a week away, for her sinful ways to be corrected; except, one day made her step falter. Her heart still pounded at recalling the evening, where the air was humid and haunted with natures sound, it had happened so suddenly. She was in her room at the moment, brushing her long hair thoroughly and examining her attire. A simple white t-shirt with hip-hugging jeans belted securely and a watch on her wrist. She didn't plan anything, just to laze around and watch T.V., only, it was spoiled by the one person she didn't want to see—yet.

Automatically, her body woke up and jogged to the door, Chikane remembered turning the door knob and opening it. The surprise on her visage blew away quickly, took over by heat and blankness. _Himeko. . ._ The name was eternally echoed. But the other part of her mind wondered why Himeko was here in shorts and a long-sleeved shirt that hung loosely on her shoulders and showed her cleavage; and to know that men looked at her in such a way made Chikane blaze with jealously and, at the same time, sorrow. The girl—angel—in front of her, was not her possession. Just a friend. . .one who would never find out about her unearthly feelings.

Jolting out of her stupor, Chikane coughed and got the rest of her uniform on. Staring at the mirror was not going to help, and actions were below her. But. . .how would her words be reached? For one who believed in love, Chikane wondered if this was mere lust, and shrugged it off. Not anyone had caught her eyes—Himeko held her eyes, but. . .would it be forever if she continued to torture herself by wanting something she could never have?

Sighing, the blue-haired princess reclined against the wall and stared at the mirror opposite from her blankly. And one preposterous thought came in her mind, one voice at the back of her mind whispered: "_Why don't you give her a significant gift each day? A symbol of your 'feelings', no one has to know it was from you._" It occurred to her, that there was a way for Himeko to know that someone held feelings for her. One person she thought she didn't know.

Choices. Chikane doubted one thing: there was always a person behind the doors watching you, it was a simple fact. Last week, one girl continued to give chocolates to Chikane—discreetly as possible, only, another girl took pictures and the following day revealed her kneeling to put something in their idols desk. _And what about last month?_ She retained enough memory to always stay cautious, she felt violated that day. _Crazy fan girls. . ._ Her mind uttered, that day while she took a shower after running seventeen kilometers with the Track team, was an embarrassing revalation to bring a swimsuit next time. Some group of several girls glomped her naked body and imprinted her flawless form to their minds. She shivered, repulsed.

Materializing a plan, Chikane thought about the mishaps that could happen if it went smoothly.

One: she could trip, even though her feet didn't allow that, so scratch that out.

Two: it would seem suspicious. Too have a cloak over her body, feeling like a ninja? No, it didn't work that way. Chikane sighed heavily, if that didn't work, what did?

* * *

Jogging to school, Himeko resisted the painful tug and looked around. Where was Chikane? She always met up with her at this corner, her eyes darted around, gauging for blue hair and a friendly face. Only, she couldn't find her friend with all these cars and people lounging around. She felt nervous, and started over-reacting. Claustrophobia. Her breathing quickened and her sight turned into doubles.

But she wanted to remain in control, instead, her mind snapped and she screamed when a hand touched her shoulder, "AHHHHHHH!" The people turned their attention on her, raising eyebrows and grimacing at the high-pitched. Only, this time, she felt warm arms embrace her waist and a soft, familiar voice whisper lowly into her ear.

"Himeko-chan," The voice as she realized—and amethyst pools widened marginally before she slumped unconscious in Chikane-chan's arms. A sighed resounded in her mind and she succumbed to the exhaustion. Her friends' arms tightening, securing her from the world and making her body warm.

_Three hours passed, is she going to. . ._ She was going along the lines of "when is she going to awake?" but her mind changed track and decided to watch as Himeko slumbered on her bed. Her maid called the Academy, and left Chikane to watch over the sylph as she slept peacefully. Her mind continued to wander, for tomorrow, she would give her first gift of "love". Chikane looked at the carpeted floor, her hands clenching into fists and made her knuckles turn white from the pressure.

Examining her Himeko would never be boring, with those lush, curved thick lashes, the innocent curve of her eyebrows and cute, button nose with plump pink lips and the mounds underneath the changed clothing from her uniform, Chikane smiled. Being glad she wasn't the one changing the blonde, or else it would've taken a change for the worse. The long shapely legs partially covered by the uniform skirt that swayed and hinted at a small glimpse of underwear sometimes left her in a daze sometimes, or the hips that swayed, almost seductively, but the other side of her mind shook her. Himeko wouldn't—couldn't be hers. She was an angel not meant to be tainted by her touch, her love, her ways.

When a groan sounded in her ears, Chikane instantly snapped out of it and gazed intently at Himeko, awaiting for depth-less, purple orbs to meet hers as they opened. She smiled, zealous, Himeko was going to be awake. Only, her body shifted and her head landed on her lap since she was so close, with a moan escaping her mouth. It made Chikane raise a curious brow, what exactly was her friend dreaming about? Or who? For the one who caught her heart, was a lucky man or woman, Chikane frowned lightly, jealousy was becoming of her. It simply wasn't a fit for a Himemiya.

Her mind went to la la-land, and her eyes closed, wanting to meet Himeko in the land of dreams. Where she had her and Himeko living happily together, where no one was to judge their feelings. A sense of unleashed happiness burst through her chest, and a warmth made her mind boil. Himeko. . .her sweet, innocent lady didn't deserve her _love_, the mere reflection of that, made her mind debate—a storm in her thoughts—took a turn.

Despite her small mumbles that were barely audible to the human ear, the small tremors ran a course along her body, bring Himeko to awake slowly. She felt sight-deprived, if that was a word, the surroundings were still a blur, and her mind was befuddled for a moment when strong arms gripped her waist, the pale, delicate hands clasped dangerously close to where her innocence hid under the clothing.

She tinted a light pink and settled for gazing at Chikane while she slept. But, Himeko gasped, she never knew how ethereal her friend looked, the thick, long lashes kissing her pale cheeks, the cheekbones highlighted by the midnight blue bangs that hung, over and by, her forehead. Her eyes lingered on the pink petals, and wondered if they were as soft as they looked. Ripe, full, Himeko bit her tongue and tensed.

With the self-control Chikane was holding tightly in her body made it hard to sit by Himeko and not tense up, even the scent of lilacs and passion fruit mix made her crazy. Her thoughts, the subject 'love' was still a mystery to her normally cold heart, and feelings clashed with intensity. Many times through the nights of the week she was held awake, even though exhaustion called out to her mind, it—being stubborn—refused to give up on the puzzle her heart was feeling.

But. . .her mind felt like ripping up any memories, but her heart would be at her rescue and the conflictual would never stop. A mortal she was, Chikane didn't know whether to cry or laugh at the irony of her fan club. To grasp something that clearly wanted another being and not them. She and Himeko were in that kind of situation.

"Himeko. . .are you awake. . .?" Chikane held her breath and slowly opened her eyes, her surprised reigned control as she found that Himeko was only a 3/10 of a millimeter from her lips. But her mind was saying differently than her heart, it didn't need more trouble on her person; but already, her heart took a stand. Suddenly, knocked out of her stupor, Chikane's breathing went irregular and quick; why was Himeko so close to her? And the room—her room—felt like the normal fifteen degree went skyrocketing and pressure formed their bodies to shift.

Normally, if this was a fan of hers trying to grope inappropriately, Chikane would've gave them a cold, Arctic glare, and swiftly breathed a warning into their ears for them not to dare say anything in her presence or even let alone talk to her. A majority of the academy idolized Chikane, with her flowering air, and gifted talents, it made it hard not to "like" her.

With all her remaining control, she unleashed her arms from Himeko's waist and smiled wryly, watching in amusement as her friend went aflame and stuttered her way off of Chikane's lap. Though. . .she wouldn't mind if Himeko did desire to sit on her lap. She sighed mentally, too bad, the pressure she felt went away and. . .Chikane noticed that Himeko's amethyst orbs seemed to be much more lighter. Was she affected the same way also?

_Kami, anymore and I'll be possessed; but I don't think my honor will allow that._

_

* * *

_

_In one sense, there are many paths, though now, my life is eternally damned to Hell. For I have sinned, and in what capacity do I love you? Oh, Himeko. . .what have you done to this heart of mine?_

Well, there you have. I just hope you people appreciate it. I went for three pages.


	3. FIRST MIDTRO: Intrisic Easing

4:43PM—

**I won't make you aspyxiate anymore. ;) I promise you that, now. . .the story, ne? And be ready to be intemperated! Bwahahahaha! LOOVVE rules! Oh, maybe I'll be evil now. . . read on!**

_Gifts of Love_

_FIRST MID-TRO:_ intrisic easing

"I'll be your partner, Chikane-chan." Kurusugawa Himeko replied to her friend with a smile, who at the moment had took an interest in the ground. To Chikane, it sounded more like she was asking Himeko on a date, with her saying her agreement to go. The two of them, alone with no one made her face flame with embarassement and small bits of shame. The teacher had decided to volunteer for taking them on a camping trip, but assigning them to a project of survival, of course, the Himemiya princess immediately wanted to be with Himeko first thing. Her heart pounding eagerly as she dreamed what they could do, but a small—microscopic—part of her reminded her that this was her friend, pairing with a person like_ her_. The week of seven days, six nights made her zealous for the trip, the class of 9B were going to find a pair to survive with. They had this night to pack all the essentials needed, and she wondered if Himeko wanted to do this. Her mind rationalized that she didn't want her friend to feel obliged and forced for her sake.

The gravity of her doubt began to make her falter, but she was jolted out of it when two warm hands branded her shoulders. A sweet, soft voice whispered in her ears, "Is Chikane-chan beginning to doubt my answer. . .?" The voice couldn't sound anymore cuter, the pitch of innocence, the words coated in honey made her knees just thinking about how high her voice could get, but her mind jolted out of its needy state and she smiled gently, her head turned slightly to the side. The side of her face warmed when hot, short breaths assulted her right cheek with a fire causing her to blush lightly, the lips of Himeko close is she were to turn, she claim them with a single peck. At nights, endless hours of the night her mind was always thinking of her chasteful angel, the pillow was hard when she recalled a sleep-over. Only to awake on a pillow so soft and warm her entire existance felt like staying there forever, though it turned out to be her Himeko's chest as her pillow.

Returning to reality, Chikane gave a shake of head, but some part of her burned to spill what she doubted. Souma was quite infatuated with her, Himeko felt a bit smittened; her heart ached at that thought. And her mouth blurted out her doubt before she could stop it, "Are you sure you want me to be my partner? I'm pretty sure Oogami-san would be happy to have you, and I do not want to force you, Himeko." The blue-haired heiress whispered, to Himeko, it was said sinfully sweet, the fragrance of her breath made her dizzy. But the question asked almost made her trip as she stood on her tippy-toes. Stabling herself with her hands on her friends shoulders, she wondered if this was the right thing.

It was a confusing matter to her when it came to attraction, one thing she felt herself react to her childhood friend, Souma Oogami; the prince of Otatachibana-Gakuen. Her mind and spirit was obviously caught in her beautiful angels web, the blue, clear as water, deep as any ocean depthless than any sky that went beyond the color of sky-blue, the color of her eyes. Hair, luscious, long and dark as the midnight sky with stars entertwined deeply adding a healthy gleam, Himeko curiously wondered if her dark mane was silky and soft as it looked to be. _The question!_ Her mind shouted, reminding her. "Eh. . ." a pregnant pause before she continued hesitantly, "are _you_ sure with this decision, Chikane-chan?" _She's so thoughtful of my feelings. Like a galiant prince on his steed, but she's my dark angel from Heaven looking over me. And...I won't be able to control my jealousy if one of her fan girls ask her. Six nights, spending the time doing who knows what, I'm not taking that chance until I figure out my feelings._

Her amethyst eyes regarded the Himemiya girl in front of her, who noticed the intensity in her stare and fidgeted; a nervous tumult roaring in her mind. _Does Himeko know my true feelings? _Chikane faltered, if she knew... her eyes widened in horror. Her head shaking in a nagative fashion, a mantra echoing itself, over and over, _she won't find out, she deserves happiness and one who could love her openly._ "No, Himeko. . .I'm not sure at all." It was intricate, the words shattered Himeko's resolve. Was. . .Chikane-chan saying she wasn't sure if she wanted her being to be paired up her? Or was it a daring day-dream mumble, they sounded quite distant and aloof. Was she acting insularant that Chikane couldn't stand her? Her retinas burned with a peculiar sting of salty tears ready to burst, but she put a trembling hand over her aching heart. If Chikane were to hate her, the world she once saw full of colors were insipid, dull and grey. Layers of sadness to coat her heart, but. . .why would her mind inscribe with that analogy for what she would feel?

If anything at the expression of silent sadness, Chikane wanted nothing more than to embrace the cute, innocent angel into her arms and kiss away any fears or doubts. But her existance as a girl made her feelings shown was close to a cliff and her falling with her consequences of her risk, her heart throbbed in small reticence of sadness and she wondered if she was meant to love at all. But all she wanted—yearned—for was Himeko's love, Chikane didn't need nothing else. But, all she knew of love was that it was a form of advance possession, love was a nameless, undiscribing meaning of emotion that clung to the heart and soul. And suddenly, she felt like she's been suffering years of agony. It was almost absurd to think of that, but it felt so real. Giving a pat to her partners shoulder, as if reassuring her not to doubt, the Himemiya heiress smiled, a small curve etched with unnoticeable sadness. She needed to leave, her heart pounding painfully hard against her chest at what she planned to do. She just needed more time to think on this, so she headed home to escape todays events. Her mind was mentally tired from the toll of mind-boggling events. Confusion made her all the more tired.

* * *

It would've looked innocent from anyone's point of view, but Chikane just had to succumb to the nap that's been gnawing at her mind. Her feet dangling off the edge, her face half-hidden from the comfort of the bed, the uniform half-taken off, leaving to expose her back and shoulders. But they were hidden under the dark, azure silky tresses, her bottom half was decently covered and the shoes and socks went off to find themselves on the carpeted floor. Her tense muscles tensed every few minutes, her eyelids fluttering as she dreamt. Her chest looked still but to trained, sharp eyes, they were breathing slowly and almost raggedly. The pink lips opened and muttered a name softly: "_Himeko. . ._" A gentle caress that would trick people into thinking that was her lover.

* * *

**Don't worry, I'll insert the dream next chapter; the fourtH installment of _Gifts of Love_. Pretty soon if I get my reviews. . . :) Hope you liked it. And, hopefully, this won't wear you down. I'm too lazy to write anymore, more than this and I'll hit my head on the corner of this desk to sleep like a rock. Ja.**


	4. SECOND MIDTRO: Enigmatic Intimation

7:11PM—Thursday, October 22, 2010

**H****ope this isn't too confusing. I thought the events over in my head. Ready for a. . .hot lesbian smut? (Gah, I'm too clumsy, allow me to rephrase that.) ;) **

**_GIRLx__GIRL action._**

**Glad that was open. :) I'm upping this to a level 'M'. AN "M"! Got it! Under. . .well, whatever legal age, no sixteen, GO BACK! Kami, I feel old announcing this. And I don't exactly have photogenic memory, now do I?**

**And as usual, I harangue that this won't (probably) ever be owned by me. But, hey, might be a jinx. ;)  
(P.S: I made my sister write this, she has experience I don't since I'm not exactly a girl, now am I? And. . .it might be. . .hot. Depends on how realistic she made this.)**

**_Gifts of Love_**

_SECOND MID-TRO:_ enigmatic intimation

_Laughter rang in the secluded room of the Hmiemiya heiress, the two friends sat opposite of each other. Regarding the photos Kurusugawa Himeko had taken during the time they spent, the places they went held memories. With the photographs scattered on the bed, the evening passed onto night. The open windows allowed for Chikane to not burn up from the inside and happily sing to the heavens, but her heart thumped as a reminder of the feelings she held. With a sigh, and slumping on the pillow supporting her back, she lazily smiled. _

_This was the only time Chikane Himemiya could act as herself, she didn't have to conceal herself with a serene mask and a bewitching, warm smile. So, as 'normal', she wore what she wanted to, a see-through shirt, and short shorts. "A turn against fate" ran through her mind momentarily, the mid-night time show that held a real feeling, a turmoil to boil and explode. "Some things can't always be hidden, they are meant to be open". And a short 'We are not human without emotions' type of show mixed together. That T.V show somehow managed to move her heart, and the finale was coming on tonight, twelve sharp. _

_Chikane tilted her head, her mind tuning out the sounds except for her angel mumbling to herself something about not catching the light right. An eyebrow raised in curiousity and she forced herself to wonder what Himeko was resenting now. When Chikane managed to pull herself upright in a sitting position, she lowered her head on one of Himeko's shoulders, her chest pressed against the shy girls back, who rigidly straightened her back at the contact. Smiling to herself, Chikane peeked at the picture the blonde sylph was grumbling at. Surprised, she saw herself, reclined against the trunk of the tree, a cup of tea in hand and her face catching light with shadows deepening her entrancing features. The rose vines twined against the fence opted a great background, but Chikane with her sharp mind couldn't find a flaw. This was picturesque._

_Unusually, Himeko snatched the picture and held it close to her heart, a blush tinting her cheeks with her lips shyly gracing a grin. Even Himeko was docile, and her mind found the flaw. The picture didn't show her true self, and Himeko didn't need something that wasn't Chikane all the way. A sigh left her mouth, her ears unconsciously turning red from the heat issued from the Himemiya's breath that made her shiver in delight. Slowly turning her head, Himeko felt lips graze her left cheek, the princess noted how smooth her skin felt; every strand of golden folicle that brushed against the slightest inch of her skin felt soft, the warmth her small, petite body offered was like a human furnace. _

_With that in her mind pushed out, Chikane whispered a few words, almost purring. "If you wish to take more pictures of me, all you had to do was ask. Anything you say is my command." It went unheard by Himeko, whom closed her eyes and sighed happily against Chikane's pale graceful neck. The warmth that hit Chikane's neck made her body seem cool, with an internal struggle, she never noticed how Himeko shifted for warmth and comfort and was on her lap, eyes closed in bliss. Even with thin clothing, Chikane couldn't escape how quick her body heated up, her neither region throbbing with need. But with Himeko asleep, she couldn't help but stare and ignore everything else. _

_Besides the fact that she was missing her show right now, by watching Himeko issue barely audible snores, was making her happy, it was all she needed. With her chest pressed against her friends back, she sighed in relief, glad that Himeko wasn't awake to feel how aroused she was. It made her feel abash, and immoral, but the coil in her stomach demanded to be released. Unwrapping her arms around the blondes slim waist, she hoisted herself back and laid Himeko's head on a pillow and pulled a comforter over her body. _

_Suddenly, she felt a hand land on her thigh, dangerously close to where her raging labido was, a painful throb made her wince. She didn't dare try experimenting on herself, but the thrumming need made the chains holding her back strain against how much she wanted Himeko. To have her scream in ectasy and whimper at her ministrations. It was the morbid curiousity that made her agile fingers rub against the warmth that moistened quickly, to press against the throbbing, hard nub under the cloth of her panties. Her eyes watching Himeko sleep, like an angel slumbering and ignorant to her sinful ways, the pleasure of the secrecy made it more harder for her to hold back. _

_Chikane bit her lip, to keep the moan that wanted to escape to be held back. Her attempts were difficult, but she friverously tried to reach her climax, the 'if. . .Himeko catches me. . .' didn't register in her mind. But something jolted her back, a finger slid into the warm, wet and deliciously tight depths of her soaking cunt. A gasp broke its way out and alarmed her right away. Blue gems awashed in shame and embarassment, her mouth closing with a quick inhale, with her body contracting a light pink hue, her cheeks mainly blushing at being caught, but she couldn't stop now, not when she was so close._

_"Chikane-chan," her precious angel cooed softly by the shell of her ear, a long stroke of her magic finger made Chikane whimper and squirm. How did the tables turn so quickly? But the sharp, quick pumps made everything turn—for a split second—white with her orgasm. The continuous clenching of her wet, tight cavern made the heat seem so unexplainable. Chikane arched her back; her head was too dizzy to moniter how her (usually shy) friend pleasured her with a few strokes. _

Kami!_ Chikane clenched her thighs together, to keep the hand stationed there, her lungs issuing pants and short exhales. Her ears muted the sweet, sleepy voice of her friend, "come here." the words didn't hold no meaning, she took a moment and pulling Himeko's wrist, her thighs widening to release her grip on the hand. A glance at Himeko and she was shocked when Himeko looked so. . .dreamy, in a long daze like she saw a secret treasure. _

_Her mind heeded the words for a few minutes ago, and Chikane carefully crawled to where Himeko sprawled on her bed, golden hair in disarrays, surrounding her angelic face like a halo to only emphazise her natural, cherubic beauty. She positioned her body beside Himeko's watching silently as Himeko blinked in confusion and held up her hand, her amethyst orbs widening marginally before she smiled and sucked on them. It drew the Himemiya to blush and hug her own body. _

_The sapphire eyes closed, and the heavenly figure, scantily clad by see-through shirt and purple small shorts that made her legs look mile-long and pale to the stark-contrasting color, as like the rest of her body was, made her feel normal. If it was this night, then she would happily do anything for her friend, whom, as Chikane thought, didn't know of her feelings. Hopefully. __But, the renmants of wanting more than friendship drew scolding desire, the hard desire to feel Himeko's skin, her breasts and wanting to pleasure the angel, but it felt more like a burning brand of a sin. _

_Chikane didn't want to taint her dear Himeko, but she brushed the strands of sun-colored hair away from Himeko's face and drew her into a passionate kiss, her hands gripping onto the womanly hips and pushing her weight onto the fragile frame that wantonly grasped at her back and clawed. Marking hers as Himeko's. __The mere thought brought a small growl to rip from her throat as she suckled lightly on Himeko's throat, her hand lecherously wandering to unexplored territories, the chartered female body writhed under Chikane nimble fingers. Kisses taking away their breath as each wanted more, Chikane put her trembling lips upon Himeko's. _

_A sincere smile gracing her face, Chikane sat on her angels flat stomach, her secretions smearing like hot glue on Himeko's skin, who whimpered at how warm it felt, the heady scent travelling to her nose. Her sensitive flesh rubbing against cool skin felt good, another tight coil wanting to be unreleased shot her to place her hips over Himeko's. Their warm, wet cores exposed without clothing hindrincing it as a barrier. _H-Himeko—Kami!_ Chikane leaned down to give a kiss, but her Himeko biting her bottom lip and squirming at the tension. She whispered the three words that yearned to be spoken, but suddenly, her body thumped onto the hard floor. The "I love you, Himeko" echoing eternally in her mind before her back ached._

Ocean-deep eyes blinked, the sleep making her immobile temporarily, and seeing the side of her bed, Chikane knew that she fell off her bed. Oh, how it pained her back, with a grimace she pushed herself off the floor and looked at the closed windows. Her hands supporting her body as she got off the cold hard-ware floor with a grunt.

Then, somehow, her mind notified her that this was today; today they left to the camping trip. A groan escaped her lips, before she glanced at the clock that told her fifty minutes before school. Hopefully Himeko wouldn't want to go with a person like her, but Chikane couldn't help but smile at how zealous she felt. A camping trip for a week (inside, she hoped it to be _two_ weeks), all of it based to see how experienced with nature they were.

Himeko, all to herself if she didn't doubt how she could be with someone more better and suitable than her. For certain, her mind was going to go crazy if Himeko slept by her side. ("_Didn't she do that everytime you guys have a sleep-over_? _And don't you still have to give that gift of yours soon?_") Her mind was up and whispering alluring words, but this week would be more different.

Fingering the unwrapped present, she wondered how Himeko would react to a gift from an 'anonymous person' who liked her more than words could ever describe? That amorous person being Chikane, under-cover, of course. With q thought, she scrambled back to her room to pack all the nesessaries of the week field-trip. Somehow, Chikane had a feeling that her love would be much different from Himeko's 'love'.

_This is the real world, Chikane. Not a dream to mold for your selfish reasons._ She chided herself lightly, not wanting to appear too eager, and have Himeko for herself. All alone in the forest. Much importantly, she wondered where they would sleep. She packed a sleeping bag for herself, if Himeko didn't have one. . .that meant her control would breach past the boarder. Surely, the six nights wouldn't be that hard. To hike through the forest, the boreal forest withn the fresh fall air; crisp, clean and fulfilling would tire them out easily and burn the unneeded calories.

Snacks would be nesessary, a good amount of energy to survive and pick out their cans. Or if energy was consumed another way. Sleep would be difficult to keep away from Himeko, especially her "wet dreams" that haunted her now.

* * *

As always, her mind had to forget something, a sleeping bag. But the blonde angel didn't want to burden Chikane more than she was, and for some reason, she frowned at the thought. Would Chikane be willing to share? For six nights? Somehow, that didn't sound as good as she thought. Her heart dropped like an anvil, she brought a pillow and a thick cotton blanket, surely that would do, right?

But with the fall air settling every day, it made her reconsider her reason _not _to bother her kind friend. Her angelic expression marred a small frown still, shrugging, she left that minor problem alone and got her shoes on in a hurry, the door slamming shut behind her when she was done. Mostly, being hasty wasn't showing patience, but today was for her and Chikane to survive, alone and by internal instinct. Just with a grain of hope, Himeko smiled. But, it went into a grimace from yesterday; would Chikane-chan be her partner?

"Finally, Himeko-chan, I thought you were a snail with that bag hunched on your back and your slow pace." Her trust-worthy friend, Makoto Saotome, commented airily with a cheerful expression. It came as a surprise when Makoto told her that she was paired with "Jin-sama", the prince of Otatachibana Academy, Oogami Souma.

As a result, many glares and scowls were sent the auburn-haied girls way. _For the girls who adored him, they are selfish, but then again, love itself is selfish_, Makoto noted idily. Her periphal vision catching Himemiya Chikane take Himeko's hand and lead her behind a corner. A brow raised, _maybe that tree?_ She forced herself to sigh and yell out a: "_Himeko! I was about to tell you how much I love you before you stay with Himemiya-san!_" That announcement caught the head fan girls attention, jealousy was like a disease with the two imfamous "prince" and "princess" of the prestigous academy.

Confused, befuddled she was, Himeko felt her throat dry, the way Chikane Himemiya carried herself was far from over-confident and low self-esteem, it was regal, enough to blow ones mind. The graceful, sure and steady stride, the swaying hips and long legs, lithe thighs and shoulders moving as one.

To put together a real-life "princess", of course, Himeko excluded how she viewed her kind, leaderly friend. Her special friend. One who stood strong, safe to spill secrets onto, but Himeko didn't think she was invincible. Quite the opposite, those who held strong masks were often the weakest of emotion. But Chikane was very human, volunteering at helping a cat from a tree from a block away. Taking her time to tutor people at math, and serving attention to problems of the school in Student Council. But she didn't have much time to be herself, that was either at night or when they held sleep-overs. Which was seldom itself.

Himeko sighed but perked up, six nights. Six nights to spill their secret emotions or secrets. For sure, it would have to take its course and own timing. _Probably, but Chikane-chan isn't the type to spill her "secrets" much, now isn't she_? Himeko thought of her differently than viewed, her thoughts of a mysterious, enigmatic ocean jewel awaiting to be discovered, _Chikane-chan. . .what secrets does she hold?_ The walking stopped, and so did her thinking. Himeko realized how her heart pounding in anticipation, but also in something else, a different beat of emotion.

"Himeko," the blue-haired princess started slowly, like she was tasting a foreign name. _Her_ foreign name, like it was alien, but it held a more amorous quality that Himeko couldn't describe. "I'll be your partner." _In everything, if you want._ Chikane hid a secret smile, the smile full of emotion that she wanted Himeko to see, but her mind fretted over that. It wasn't that she didn't want to be Himeko's partner (in everything), it was because if Himeko could or couldn't handle the pressure that came with her.

If she had a girlfriend, Chikane betted her fan club would be enraged, and try to do everything in their power to get the "presumed" girlfriend to break up with her. Himeko was a strong girl underneath, but held a weak front; her heart loved every flaw Himeko held while her mind loved how contradicting she could be. . .sometimes. Sometimes being the keyword. The deliberation of it was hard, would Himeko like her to be her partner? But, she contemplated, Himeko didn't oppose, she was the one who stated if Chikane doubted that she didn't want her as a partner. It was Chikane's own fears, her inner demons making her mind doubt that "love" wasn't for her. Only, Himeko continued to melt her barriers and be a raging headline in her mind.

For now, she wondered how the seven day, six nights would play out. For better or worse? But, she didn't mind not telling Himeko her feelings. It would be brave of her to actually confess them to her upfront instead of a letter. If not, her 'anonymous' gifts would have to do.

* * *

**Here, my installment. A three-thousand word chapter. Now, this chapter was. . .conflicting for me. Especially dealing with their more-inner-feelings. Of course, reality is more explicit when it wants to be. A ten-fold but yet I yield to you that my poor imagination must suck. Don't worry, I want to take this in pace, not fast but more explanatory. And Chikane is quite brisk, ne? She's my ideal role model without. . .the breasts, but then again, it is the owners imagination. And the gifts. . .hm, Chikane wants to express her "love" without alerting Himeko of how dubious Chikane is. And. . .what else, I forget. Gomen-nasai. Ja neta, for now! :) Review and I update faster. (Possibly.)**


	5. THIRD MIDTRO: Fallen Enamoured Advance

4:03PM—Thursday, October 28, 2010

**Well, this is the fifth installment. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it. ;) And it is quite enjoyable, ne? Man, I just hope that the flow this is going on, screams out 'ANGST', but I won't put no sadness to their lives. They deserve happiness after all the—pardon my language—_bull-shit_ they went through. It makes me think more, though. . .and these elipsis are quite cool, eh? (Sorry, I'm random at time.) :) . . .Anyways, moving onto the chapter. :D And I am a bit exhausted. Sorry, if this came late, I made it long. Hope it satiates your curiousity before you asphyxiate. ;) I just had to do a three-hour exam—well essay about light. About how the angles catch onto objectsm the angles that allow for different tones and—well, I'll stop, but I. . .got me in six pages, single-spaced. Hope it was over a 87%. Heh, now. . .will this chapter be good enough. . ? And I wonder why I can write six pages (in pencil) and not type a 6000 word chapter (or at least ten pages). **

**фильм «крестный батька» German, if I remember correctly?**

**_Gifts of Love_**

_THIRD MID-TRO:_ fallen enamoured advance

Her breaths becames laboured after the second half hour of this hiking trip up a hill. The class trip started almost an hour ago, teachers—two at the most—were at a base camping ground surrounded by the coniferous forest, where dusk was settling upon. It made Himeko feel intimidated by the tall trees, more creepier by the shadows it showed. The forest were spooky, the branches gnarled secretively and well-hidden enough to trip you, because that's what she did. Her hands flailing to grab onto anything solid, and she did—Chikane's left arm, which Himeko mistaken as a branch, a slender branch albeitously. And this hiking thing was not her forté; it only served to make her muscles burn calories and make her heart pump more vigorously.

But watching Chikane hike was like watching lightning strike ground. Her ability to get over obstacles without breaking a sweat going up hill was astounding. Though, the falling would hurt since it was so unexpected. Her eyes shut, awaiting for the ground to break her back or bruise it. Instead, she felt something groan and feel snake around her waist, hands placing themselves on her hips. Suddenly, her mind was alert of who it was, _Chikane-chan!_ Her heart fell, guilt marring her cute features and a pout forming. "Ba. . .ka," she fisted her friend cotton-blue sweater. She didn't want her prince-like friend to harm her body just to see her safe, ". . .you weren't suppose to take my fall." Tears of frustration welled up, like crystals waiting to jump off a cliff. Himeko felt tired, stressed and worst of all, guilty. But her exhaustion made her eyes close shut and made her thinking process slow. _It's my fault. Chikane-chan is too nice, too warm. . .so. . .warm and. . .lovely._

Maybe it was her, Himeko. The simple hypothesis, Himeko made her feel like she could do anything, if she had to, Chikane would grab a star if requested from her blonde savior. To bring a piece of the moon from water or jump over the moon, Chikane jolted out of her stupor, and recalled what she did. On her backpack, that was painfully digging into her shoulder blades and middle back, and with Himeko weight—not that she was _that_ heavy, but the back-pack served to hindrince her. A sigh issued from her mouth, sapphire gems soon sparkled with an idea. Maybe she was exhaggerating, with both of her arms, she tenderly handled Himeko to place beside her. The back-pack she slid off as her cute angel slumbered peacefully.

Disregarding the weight, Chikane heaved the blonde angel onto her shoulder, flushing when Himeko's behind was by her cheek. _It's not time to act like _that_ now._ She chided herself, and focused on the task to find a suitable cave or a place for warmth from the night. Her sight tuned itself to the growing darkness, for a minute, she wondered how far they traveled since leaving school grounds after the it was over. Her heart sped up, alone with Himeko was bouncing in her mind relentlessly.

With no destination in mind, Chikane mounted the small uprise of a worn path, branches scraped at her ankles and arms like claws. _Warm, I might need to leave Himeko unsupervised to find dry timber for a fire, and some sand. . ._ She ran over her plan in her mind, changing some of the weak places and a note to do this as conservative as possible. For autumn, warmth was needed. Hopefully, Chikane took in her surroundings with a sharp gaze, regarding the open area that held a rock to arch and wield itself like a dome, a cave you could say. _This will be good enough._ At least, for the week. They would need enough food to last without spoiling, and would have to hunt for the listed colors. A sigh escaped her lips, begrudgingly, she trekked to the cove with Himeko on her shoulder and her arm secured around and under Himeko thighs. Dangerously close to her shapely behind, the blue-haired princess noted with a heat blossoming in her cheeks.

Suddenly, a surge of embarrassment made her heart skip a beat, why did she have to notice how nice Himeko's derrière looked like? Her health would be in danger from how intoxicated she felt from the view, Chikane shook her head, and continued on. Forgetting about the passion surpressed beneath, her senses working overload from holding the breath-taking angel, the fragile savior of the Heavens whom birthed the light in her life. It almost hurted to breath, looking at Himeko made her happy enough. The complete opposite if Himeko _wasn't_ beside her, the nights of the small anxiety and sorrow she felt. Dreams that had her wanting more, for them to finish what they started, _Himeko is what I need, nothing else. . .she deserves the best._ A morose feeling haunted her heart, her shoe-clad feet tredded the moist ground, fallen autumn leaves littered parts of the dirt. The cove, much closer, made Chikane feel a bit uplifted, the night was getting awfully cold, and she didn't want Himeko to get a cold from her poignant pace.

The cove, a rocky cavern filled with stalactites and stalagmites that haboured the more deeper, shadowed end of the cave. The twilight-dawn, turned into the dominating night sky, stars flickered with gas and sprinkled light across the dark void. Chikane sighed, the moon was indeed the new moon, not visible tonight. Fire would have to do. The jagged rocks onto the way into the cave stood upright, pointed ends looking like they were defending. With a step around, the blue-haired princess heaved a inhale and stepped her way up, the exertation of carrying Himeko was low, but she knew later on it would affect her.

A look around, Chikane gathered the warm being more into her arms, almost lovingly holding her as she gently lowered her onto the rocky ground before she stopped at an idea. First, she needed to put a blanket under, at least three cotton thick blankets to not hurt her Himeko's back and neck. The smile creeped its way onto her luscious lips, the backpack off and leaned against the rocky wall as she piggybacked the blonde and slowly unzipped the backpack to get the needed contents.

Three cotton thick blankets, a large enough comforter, at least of what Chikane thought to keep Himeko warm enough from the dreaded coldness. Or for the time she was departed to get dry branches and some sand. A pause, Chikane looked up at the night moonless dark void, contemplating that if there were any branches nearby rather than venturing off to the unchartered for something so risqué and dangerous. The national park the academy rented out for the week, the park might have unknown mammals lurking slyly.

With a sigh, her hands shifted unconsciously by Himeko's butt. _Now. . .how can I lay out the blankets without waking my angel up?_ A tricky situation indeed. The backpack strap in her hand was making her biceps tire out, a frown marred her expression as she thought more. A swift glance around the vacant cove rested upon the make-shift bed, a brow rose in curiousity. A moment passed, and she didn't think nothing of it, and laid Himeko down. The hay bunched up was evenly spread, and it certainly conserved time. Chikane dug through the bag for the three blankets, smiling and headed back to the blondes side. But stopped, silently inspecting the blooming features that made her heart speed up, and had her mind recall the dream. The drawn-out moans of pleasure, the smile, the seductive tone. A breeze flitted upon her cheeks, and the small pinch of chill awoke her mind from its reminiscing of the idle fancy. She shivered, _why. . .?_

_Tempting_, it was tempting to hug Himeko. _To. . . _Chikane shook her head, the dark-blue tresses of her healthy mane looking wildly out-of-preportion. Maybe, tonight, was just like her heart falling like a leaf.

* * *

**I'M SORRY. . .! Gomen, I'm just confused by this one girls action. Well, I hope this is good enough. Well, I'll upload a better fifth installment for my brother. Sincere apologies for taking so long. Imagine whatever you like it does the trick. I know I do that sometimes when sleeping. ;) Honulicious, baby, sorry. ^^ Got a twist in my own life. And... eh, _Aa'an Ku'iichi_, hon, all I can say is that my brother is sick. So I'm taking over temporarily. _1Nowhat_, girlfriend, damn! You know how to pack a punch. I suggest a reload. . .? . . .Instead of deleting? I love the story, just a bit. . .confusing, and ya still need to mature with your writing. Anyways, glad to write this. I'm sure my bro does also. :D Ja ne!**


End file.
